Deadliest Kaiju
by gojiratoho25
Summary: A monster version of the show Deadliest Warrior. I will take any fight requests for this "show". Next match coming soon. Hope you enjoy my take of on the show.
1. Jiras vs Varan

Episode 1: Jiras vs. Varan

"Hello, and welcome to the Deadliest Kaiju, the monster version of the Deadliest Warrior. I'm your host, Kujo, and with me is my friends, Jake, a computer genius, and Matt, a kaijuologist. For this episode, we have two unknown kaiju fight to see just who is the deadliest." Jiras, the frilled sea dinosaur, goes up against Varan, the gliding guardian monster.

Jiras's abilities:

Electric Ray: Jiras can fire an electric ray that can shatter rocks and cause small fires.

Strength: Extraordinary strong for his size.

Excellent Swimmer

Varan's abilities:

Spikes: Varan has spikes from his head, along his back, to the end of his tail. The spikes are sharp enough to go through the skins of even the strongest kaiju armor.

Gliding ability: Varan has extra skin that he can use to glide some distance with.

Sonic Wave Blast: Varan's rarely used beam attack. He can fire a series of sonic waves at an opponent, making semi-strong monsters explode on contact.

Excellent Swimmer

So that either kaiju doesn't win with a lucky blow, there will be a 1000 battle simulation.

"Now, both monsters will battle a 1000-meter area, half of which is in a local lake," said Jake, "All that's left to is start the battles."

Scene:

As Jiras walks along the beach, not caring any bit of what was around his surroundings. But, as he goes away from the beach, he sees the water start to form, as if something is about to rise from the depths of the water. He doesn't care anything about it, but when he is 50 meters away from the lake, he hears an enrage roar. He turns around and sees Varan on his hind legs, up to his ankles in the body of water. He doesn't like it that an intruder dares invade his territory, but he wants the intruder out asap. Jiras, not knowing what he has done wrong, picks up a rock and tosses it in the air, firing his electric ray and destroying the rock. Varan responds in kind, but picks up three rock, and firing his Sonic Wave Blast, destroying all three rocks in a single blast. Jiras, thinking this act is a threat, charges right at Varan. At the last second, Varan spins around and hits Jiras in the face, and knocking Jiras down. Jiras gets right back up and swings his tail, but Varan ducks and uses his tail as he spins again to trip Jiras. Not wanting to just wait for his opponent to get up, Varan takes the advantage and rips off Jiras's frill from his neck. After the frill is off of his neck, Jiras gets up and wails on him until he is on the ground trying to get back up. Pressing his advantage, Jiras picks up Varan and throws him in the lake. After a minute of waiting for his opponent, Jiras roar in victory, catching him off guard. The last thing he sees is Varan gliding out of the lake before he feels a bolt of sharp pain in his chest. As blood trickles from his mouth, blood is spewing from his chest because of Varan's head spikes. After pulling his head spike out gently, he lets Jiras's corpse fall to the ground. After a moment to make sure his opponent was dead, Varan roar in victory, as he has protected his territory from this intruder.

Winner: Varan

Varan:624 kills

Main killing weapon: Spikes with 420 kills

Jiras: 376 kills

Main killing weapon: Strength with 270 kills

" The main reason that Varan won," says Matt, "is that Varan is more experienced than Jiras, and has been able to hone in his fighting technique. Jiras was not as honed in with his fighting technique, especially when his frill was ripped off his neck. Jiras always gets in a rage when his frill is ripped off, which happened in most of the scenario."


	2. Vakushima vs Bemstar

Episode 2: Vakushima vs. Bemstar

Outside Las Vegas, Nevada

As Kujo walks into the chess room, he sees Jake and Matt arguing over something that he didn't want to have a fight about it.

"Hey, you two," yelled Kujo as he pushed the two friends apart, "What are you two arguing about this time? I really hate it when you two do this sort of thing!"

"Sorry Kujo," said Matt, "Jake said that the monster Vakushima can kill the monster Bemstar in a battle, while I think it's Bemstar that would win."

"Bemstar is a weak son of a $%#&," commented Jake, "Besides, that poor excuse of a monster is just like you, Matt!"

"Stop it, you two," snapped Kujo, before saying, "I think I have two answers to your guy's argument: 1) Why not put you argument to rest in our show, and 2) you guys can make a bet out of this."

"OK, I can do that," said Matt, then turning to Jake and said, "Jake, if I win this bet, then you are to eat with me at Sweet Tomatoes."

"But if I win," stated Jake, "then you will have to will go with me to FireHouse, AND you have to pay for the meal that we get."

"Deal." agreed Matt, as both Jake and him shake on this bet.

"This week in Deadliest Kaiju, a bet was made and the competitors will see just which monster is the deadliest." Vakushima, the inter-dimensional chohju, will fight Bemstar, the pentagon alien monster.

Vakushima's abilities:

Missiles: Vakushima can fire missiles from his mouth and hands.

Flames: Vakushima can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands.

Horn Launcher: When needed, Vakushima can launch the horn on his head as if a missile. Should the horn miss its target, it will swerve around and try again.

Inter-dimensional travel: Being from another dimension, Vakushima is able to cross dimension at will. When in the Earth's, he can often shatter the sky as if glass when appearing or come down in a slew of lightning bolts.

Extraordinary jumper: Vakushima can jump high and far through the air.

"Their is one power that we left off for this battle," said Jake, "because it has nothing to do with this particular battle."

Bemstar's abilities:

Energy Blasts: Bemstar can fire yellow, missile-strength energy blasts in rapid succession from his horn.

Gorge: Bemstar can feed on just about anything in just a few seconds with his mouth-like stomach.

So that this battle of kaiju isn't won with a lucky blow, there will be a 1000 battle simulation.

"Now, all that is left to do is to run the battle in the most attacked city, Tokyo, but only a 1000-meter area of the city." said Jake, after which he pushes the 'enter' key and begins the fight.

Scene

The monster Bemstar turns an area of Tokyo into rubble that it had landed in. As he walked through a mostly destroyed building, the sky shattered as if glass as Vakushima, sent by the alien Yapool, entered Earth's dimension. When Vakushima was 20 meters away from his entrance, he turned and saw Bemstar just looking at him as if in a trance. Bemstar quickly snapped out of his trance and roared a challenge at Vakushima to get out of his way to avenge himself. Vakushima roared in acceptance, as he swung his hand against a building, apart of the building going straight at Bemstar. Bemstar just opened his mouth-like stomach and the building entered into his stomach, but by doing so, he didn't see Vakushima shoot missiles from his hands. After Bemstar closed his stomach, he was bombarded by Vakushima's missile attack and, in response, fired his energy blasts. Although Vakushima was injured, he manage to fired his flames from his hands and severely burn Bemstar with this attack. Bemstar, angered by his burned, runs straight up to Vakushima and start hitting him with his horns. Vakushima countered by smashing his fists against Bemstar's head. Bemstar back away, only to be bombarded by the missiles from Vakushima's head. As the vision of Bemstar came back, he couldn't see where his opponent, until he looked up. Then Vakushima came crashing down onto Bemstar, crushing Bemstar and killing him on impact. After he got off Bemstar and made sure that he was killed, he went through his entrance and the entrance closed behind him, knowing his master will be proud.

Winner: Vakushima

Vakushima: 789 kills

Main killing weapon: Flames with 590 kills

Bemstar: 211 kills

Main killing weapon: Energy blasts with 107 kills

"The reason why Vakushima won over Bemstar," stated Matt, "is mostly because Vakushima had more abilities then Bemstar. Because of this, Vakushima's brute strength was able to destroy Bemstar rather than the other way around. Now excuse me as I need to withdraw some money out of my bank account."


	3. Grand King vs Nyaga

Episode 3: Grand King vs. Nyaga

In Las Vegas,

At firehouse, Kujo, Jake, and Matt were eating and discussing about what monster was more powerful than the rest.

"I believe that NOTHING can be able to beat the robot monster of Grand King." stated Jake, who was already right about the last fight that aired.

"What about Nyaga?" asked Kujo, not knowing if the others knew about what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean that Green Anole-like kaiju you made in high school?" asked Matt, looking like he knew more than Jake.

"Yep," responded Kujo, "I think Nyaga would kill the likes of Grand King. In fact, we will put this match up on our show to see just who will win."

"You're on!" declared Jake, having finished his meal. All the chef thought was why it was in his restraint that those three seem to go to all the time.

"Hello, and welcome to a very special episode of Deadliest kaiju. Today, we will show who would win, a "real" kaiju, or a fan-made kaiju." Grand King, the robot juggernaut will go up against Nyaga, the champion monster of Kujo.

Grand King's abilities:

Energy Beams: Grand King is equipped with powerful energy beams, each one strong enough to bring down some of the toughest beings and also create massive explosions, in his head, mouth, and tail.

Armor: The armor on Grand Kings body is extremely strong, capable of taking massive amounts of punishment before breaking.

Nyaga's abilities:

Venom: Nyaga has very potent venom that can kill an opponent in 10 minutes.

Solar Blaster Beam: Nyaga can fire an orange-green colored beam from his mouth capable of destroying a semi-strong opponent will not harming any organic substances either man-made or of nature.

Grass Slicers: Nyaga can grow two giant sword-like grass stems from his wrists. These blades can cut through almost anything, including diamonds.

Agility: Nyaga is extremely fast for his size.

Whip-like tail: Nyaga's tail is capable of increasing in length to wrap around his opponents.

Revival Storm: Being nature's made kaiju, Nyaga can summon a thunder storm to give him enough electricity to bring him back to life. Nyaga can only do this special attack when on the verge of death.

Regeneration: Nyaga as a regenerating speed about twice as fasts as Godzilla, and can keep on fighting while the wound is healing.

Brain capacity: Nyaga has more intelligence than other kaiju because of his human-like brain.

To make sure neither kaiju wins with a lucky blow, there will be a 1000 battle situation.

"I think Kujo is underestimating the armor that Grand King has on his body," says Jake, "But the time has come to see just which kaiju is the deadliest."

Scene:

On the coast of Oregon, Grand King is destroying the forest to make sure the inhabitance of this 'Earth' know just who he is. When Grand King hears a roar, he turns to his right to see Nyaga looking, or glaring, right at the robot. Nyaga roars a challenge to the monster destroying the creation of the one who made him. Grand King decides to kill this foe as a way to scare the ones who call this planet home. Grand King charges right at Nyaga, who looks like he has light coming out of his mouth. About 100 meters before Grand King reaches him, Nyaga fires his Solar Blaster Beam and hits Grand King in the chest, but when Nyaga finishes his beam attack, he sees that his opponent is unscathed. Grand King fires energy beams at Nyaga, knocking him to the ground and cutting into the side of his left leg deep. To Grand King's surprise, the wound on Nyaga's left leg is almost done healing when his opponent gets back up. With his opponent in shock, Nyaga spins around to get his now lengthening tail around Grand King. When his moment of shock is over, Grand King finds himself lassoed by Nyaga's tail, only to be spun like a top when Nyaga yanks his tail off his opponent. When his opponent's senses not focused, Nyaga's Grass Slicers grow from his wrists and he runs to his opponent. When he regains his focus back, Grand King sees and is sliced into by Nyaga at sonic speed before the kaiju of nature jumps back and retract his Grass Slicers. Grand King charges once again, as Nyaga charges up his beam attack. At 100 meters from each other, Nyaga fires his Solar Blaster Beam at Grand King's chest, but this time the beam attack goes through the armor and exits the back of Grand King's body, causing the juggernaut to explode. As the burning carcass of Grand King falls to the ground, Nyaga unleashes his roar into the air, telling his creator that he has won.

Winner: Nyaga

Nyaga: 848 kills

Main killing weapon: Solar Blaster Beam with 608 kills

Grand King: 152

Main killing weapon: Energy Beams with 92 kills

"The reason why Nyaga won over his opponent," says Matt, "Is because of the brain capacity that Nyaga has been giving. Grand King is a robot, and doesn't have this ability, so couldn't think how to beat Nyaga."


	4. Gomess vs Jamila

Episode 4: Gomess vs. Jamila

Outside Las Vegas

Kujo, Jake, and Matt were in the library of the Deadliest Kaiju building, trying to do something entertaining other than the show. Kujo was reading a book called The Book Thief, a book that he found very enjoyable. Jake was on the Playstation 3, playing the Deadliest Warrior video game, one of his favorite games. Matt was busy working his brain on how to solve the Rubik cube he had in his hands.

"Well, I finally finish the book." said Kujo as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"How was it?" asked Matt, as he does one last turn and finishes the puzzle of the Rubik cube.

"Well," commented Kujo, "good story, interesting narration. I rate it a 9.99 out of 10. Very good book, I highly recommend it for you to read, Matt."

(I have read The Book Thief, and that rating above is my opinion of the book. I liked the book very much; I had to read it for school.)

"Hey, you guys," said Jake, turning off the Playstation 3, "I think that we need to do the show again, and make a special episode for the fans."

"Way ahead of you, Jake!" exclaimed Kujo, happy to do the show now he finished his book.

"Welcome to a very special episode of Deadliest Kaiju. Today, two unheard of Ultra kaiju will go head to head to decide who the Deadliest Kaiju is….

Gomess, the subterranean monster, will go up against Jamila, the human alien monster.

Powers of Gomess:

Burrow: Excellent burrower

Strength: Had the awesome strength of the mighty Godzilla.

Powers of Jamila:

Flames: Jamila can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth

Weakness: Water is like an acid to him.

To make sure neither Kaiju wins by a lucky blow, there will be a 1000 battle simulation.

"For the setting," says Jake, "the fighting will be in a rain forest. Because it will be in the middle of the raining season, I think that Gomess will win because of the weakness that Jamila has with water. Well, it is time to start the battle."

Scene:

Jamila is walking in the Amazon rainforest, going to the United States to attack the cities for making him the way he is. Suddenly, several trees to his left are uprooted by the coming of Gomess. Both monsters look at each other, wondering why the other is there. For Gomess, he wants to get to the coast for the meal of washed up whale meat, but he wonders if the strange creature in front of him will let him pass. Gomess takes a daring move by taking a step to the alien monster. Jamila, thinking the monster is going to attack, runs up to it to wail on the dinosaur. However, Gomess predicted this and lowered his head and rammed into the alien beast, knocking it back. But Jamila fires flames from his mouth, burning Gomess and casing a forest fire. Taking the advantage he has, Jamila runs up to Gomess and starts to wail on the subterranean monster. When Gomess drops to his knees, Jamila interlocks his two hands to finish Gomess off. But nature has other plans, for just as Jamila is about to kill Gomess, it starts to rain. Jamila feels the water drops burning him every second, and then feels a new pain. Gomess has taken advantage of the situation and starts to use his strength to beat Jamila. Suddenly, as Jamila goes down, Gomess hits Jamila's face with his knee, fatally wounding the alien beast. Jamila goes down to the ground and doesn't get up, even with the rain still working like acid. After a minute, Gomess roars to the heavens, claiming victory from the strange, sad beast.

Winner: Gomess

Wins: 559

Wins for Jamila: 441

"The main reason why Gomess won," says Matt, "is that the setting in most of the battles started to rain, which is bad news for Jamila. So the reason Jamila lost is not because of Gomess alone, for the battle was in a place in the time when it rains the most in the year."


	5. Godzilla 2000 vs Fire Golza

Episode 5: Godzilla 2000 vs. Fire Golza

Outside Las Vegas

Kujo, Jake, and Matt were in the library of the Deadliest Kaiju building, reading books. Jake suddenly looked up from his book, "To Kill a Mockingbird".

"Hey, Matt," asked Jake, "What's today?"

"August 19, 2012," claimed Matt, while still reading "The Hobbit", "Why do you ask?"

"We haven't made an episode since April of last year," Jake calmly exclaimed. Kujo finally looked up from his book, "Starship Troopers", closed the book, and put it on the table.

"Well, let's change that!" exclaimed Kujo.

"Hello, and welcome to the Deadliest Kaiju. For this special, two of the world's toughest monsters go head to head to see who is deadliest."

Godzilla 2000, the King of the Monsters from 1999, goes up against Fire Golza, the monster of lava and fire.

Godzilla 2000's abilities:

Thermonuclear Beam: Godzilla 2000 can launch a beam of pure radiation from his mouth. This beam can cause massive damage, igniting fires and causing huge explosions.

Nuclear Pulse: Should an opponent hold Godzilla 2000, he can surge a blast of radiation throughout his body. Once done, his entire body will generate a tremendous explosion, destroying everything around him.

Regeneration: Godzilla 2000 has an enhanced regenerative ability, allowing him to heal non-fatal wounds almost instantly.

Fire Golza's abilities:

Molton Laser: Fire Golza can charge a beam of purple energy from his neck and into his forehead. Depending on how long the beam is charged, this beam can be comparable to a single missile to being able to cause explosions as large as him.

Energy Absorption: Having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks.

So that either kaiju doesn't win by a single lucky blow, there will be a 1000 battle simulation.

"The fact that these two kaiju are more powerful than what we had on the show before," explains Jake, "We made the destination of the fights on random locations. All that's left to do is start it up."

Scene:

In Paris, France, Fire Golza was stomping through buildings towards a new mountain range. As Fire Golza approaches the Eiffel Tower, a mighty roar breaks his form of silence. The monster of lava turned around and came face to face with the king of the monsters. Godzilla narrowed his eyes at the beast in front of him, who has destroyed countless lives of the inhabitance of this city. Fire Golza looked at this new monster with a growing hatred towards it.

Both of these fierce monsters roared, as they got ready to engage the other in this battle royal. Fire Golza ran towards Godzilla, only to be slammed by Godzilla's tail. Fire Golza did a tail whip of his own, tripping Godzilla and sending the kaiju to the ground. Fire Golza got up from the ground, as Godzilla did the same. Godzilla charged Fire Golza, only to be blown back by the lava kaiju's Molton Laser. Godzilla started to get up, as Fire Golza walked to him. Godzilla turned around as his spines glowed a red-orange color. Fire Golza stopped in his tracks, as Godzilla fired his Thermonuclear Beam, striking his opponent in the chest.

Unfortunately, Fire Golza just absorbed the beam attack. Fire Golza charged straight at Godzilla, colliding with his opponent and sending them crashing to the ground near the Eiffel Tower. Fire Golza charged up another Molton Laser, but Godzilla head-butted the lava kaiju, causing the Molton Laser to be blasted at the Eiffel Tower. The resulting explosion caused what was left of the tower to come crashing down next to the clashing kaiju. Fire Golza, still pinning Godzilla to the ground, bit down on the mighty kaiju's neck. As Fire Golza clamped down harder on the down kaiju's throat, Godzilla started to cough up blood.

Suddenly, Godzilla's body started to glow red-orange. Fire Golza's eyes came to have a rare expression in them: fear. Before he could release his grip on Godzilla's throat, the kaiju king let loose a Nuclear Pulse, causing a huge explosion to engulf the immediate area.

When the smoke lifted, Godzilla stood up, as his throat was bleeding from the teeth marks. Fire Golza, blasted away from Godzilla, tried to get to his feet. The pulse caused the lower jaw of Fire Golza to vaporize, as blood began to gush from the wound. Godzilla, seeing his opponent's state, charged up another beam attack. Fire Golza, standing on his left knee and right foot, slowly looked up to see his rival. Godzilla let loose the Thermonuclear Beam, which went straight though Fire Golza's body. As a gigantic explosion engulfed Fire Golza, Godzilla let loose a victorious roar, for he still is the King of the Monsters.

In one of the closest matches in Deadliest Kaiju so far, Godzilla 2000 won with 543 kills, compared to Fire Golza with 457 kills. A difference of 86 kills separates these two mighty monsters.

"The main reason why Godzilla won," states Matt, "Is due in large part of the Nuclear Pulse attack. I think there is a reason why Godzilla earned his title, for his is the King of the Monsters."

The end of the simulation replays, with Godzilla roaring victoriously to the heavens.


	6. Minotaur vs Lycan

Episode 6: Minotaur vs. Lycan

"Hello, and welcome to Deadliest Kaiju. Today, two monsters, one from Greek myths, the other the beast of Medieval Europe, will duke it out. Who will come out as the deadliest kaiju?"

The Minotaur, master of the inescapable labyrinth, will go up against the Lycan, the reinvented werewolves of European legend.

"For this episode," states Kujo, "We had to go and reinvent the werewolf into a modern day monster. The result was the Lycan."

Traits of the Minotaur:

Loner

Carnivorous

Strong

Bull head

Bull hind legs

Human Torso

Brain of a human

Traveler

Traits of Lycans:

Pack animals

Carnivorous

Strong

Never turns back into a human

Bipedal Wolf body

Brain of wolves

Care for injured pack members

Have a territory

Minotaur abilities:

Horns: The Minotaur has a pair of horns on its head. These horns can pierce through armor.

Kicks: The Minotaur's powerful legs can kick with enough force to break bones.

Mouth: Even with cow-like teeth, the Minotaur can bite with enough force to break bones.

Lycan abilities:

Claws: A Lycan has claws that are sharp enough to rip open a human throat.

Mouth: A Lycan's powerful mouth is full of sharp wolf-like teeth. A Lycan's bite is powerful enough to break bones.

Incredible Leaps: A Lycan can make leaps twice its own body size.

Height:

Minotaur: 7'

Lycan: 6'3

So that neither monster takes the win by a single lucky blow, there will be a 1000 battle simulation.

"With this fight, we had to reinvent the werewolf to make this a fair fight," Jake explains, "All that is left to do is to start the simulation and see which of these two monsters is deadliest."

Scene:

The Lycan sentry walked near the East side of his pack's territory. As the sentry made his way to the Southeast, a being of unusual shape entered the clearing.

As the Minotaur walked into the clearing of the dark forest, he spotted the Lycan sentry, looking at him. The Lycan started to growl, trying to intimidate his opponent. The Minotaur was not fazed, seeing that packs of wolves he met ran away from him.

The Minotaur bellowed at the Lycan sentry, ready to kill this new being. The Minotaur charged at the Lycan, its head lowered. At the last second, the Lycan sentry leaped out of the way. The Minotaur turns around and bellows with anger. The man-bull beast charges again, and spears his left horn though the Lycan's left leg. The Lycan now realizes his rival's intention: To kill him.

The sentry slashes the Minotaur's back, causing said beast to pull his horn from the Lycan's leg. As the Minotaur backed away from his opponent, as the Lycan charged at the beast to kill it. The Minotaur stood up and kicked the Lycan sentry to the ground. Unfortunately for the Lycan sentry, the kick had broken the femur of his already wounded leg.

The Minotaur bellowed to the sky, and then clamped down on the Lycan's right arm. The sentry started to slash the Minotaur with its clawed hands. As the Minotaur clamped down with more force, the Lycan delivered a well-aimed slash to the beast's face. One of the claws tore the Minotaur's right eye apart.

The Minotaur let go of the sentry's right arm and bellowed in pain. As the Minotaur held his face, the Lycan clamped his jaws around the Minotaur's throat. The beast started hitting the Lycan's head with its fists. The Lycan clamped down harder, and with a sharp twist of his head…

*SNAP*

The Lycan let go of the Minotaur's body, and just looked at the limped beast. With a quick nod, the Lycan sentry throw his head back and howled, as the sun came out.

The Lycan won with 512 kills, compared to the Minotaur's 488 kills. With only 24 kills between these two monsters, this is so far the closest match up.

"The Lycan won this battle for one main reason," explains Matt, "And this is the fact that a lone Lycan is as deadly as when he has a pack."

The Lycan pack enjoy a huge meal, as one of the pack gives some meat to one pack member with a broken left leg and a wounded right arm.


	7. Wampa vs Ymir

Episode 7: Wampa vs. Ymir

"Today on this episode of Deadliest Kaiju, the snow beast of the Planet Hoth goes up against the reptilian beast of the Planet Venus. Who will be crowned the deadliest kaiju?"

The Wampa, the alpha predator of the ice planet Hoth, will go head to head with the Ymir, the reptilian beast that is immune to bullets.

Abilities of the Wampa:

Claws: The Wampa has razor-sharp claws on each of its hands.

Bite: With sharp teeth, the Wampa can use its bite to kill a prey animal.

Abilities of the Ymir:

Organ-less body: The Ymir has no major organs in his body making most projectiles useless. He instead has many tubes through his body.

Strength: The strength of the Ymir is immense, able to pull a full size elephant down to the ground.

Bite: Although it does not have sharp teeth, it can still kill an animal with its bite.

Height set:

Wampa: 8 feet or 2.6 meters

Ymir: 8 feet or 2.6 meters

So that neither kaiju wins by a single lucky blow, there will be a 1000 battle simulation.

"To make this a fair fight," states Jake, "We have set the location on the Alaskan city of Anchorage. Let's fire it up and see who is deadliest."

Scene:

A yeti-like monster is in the meat packing complex in Anchorage. The Wampa has been at home here for two days. However, a reptilian beast comes out of the shadows.

The Wampa roars at the intruder, and gets ready to attack. The Ymir also gets ready to attack, already angered by the bipedal animals. The Wampa charges at the Ymir, only for the reptilian beast to move out of the way. The Wampa slams into the wall, causing him to be disoriented.

As the Wampa turns to his opponent, the reptilian beast is nowhere to be seen. As the snow beast looks around, a drum barrel hits him in the back. The Wampa turns around and looks up to see the Ymir on the second floor. The Ymir bellows at the snow beast.

Suddenly, twenty men break through the door of the room. The Ymir runs through a door on the second floor as the men open fire. The Wampa turns tail as the bullets continue to fly through the air.

Several minutes later, the Wampa is in a cold storage room for beef. Unfortunately for snow beast, a diagonal line of bullets got his right arm and his side. The snow beast suddenly saw a flash of reptilian skin go by a set of meats. The Wampa ran to the set of meat nearby and slashed the Ymir's back. The Ymir turned around and smacked the snow beast with his fist.

The Wampa bit down on the reptilian beast's shoulder, which caused the Ymir to bite down on the snow beast's left shoulder. After a few seconds, the Ymir released his grip on the shoulder and started to punch the snow beast's head. The Wampa, after a minute, opened his mouth and moved his head a little. The Ymir throws the Wampa back, causing a meat hook to go through the back of the Wampa's head. The Ymir looked at the new set of fresh meat and bellowed in victory over his opponent.

In THE closest fight on Deadliest Kaiju, the Ymir won 501 battles compared to the Wampa's 499 battles. A difference of just TWO kills.

"The Wampa may be the apex predator of Hoth," states Matt, "But against the Ymir, it doesn't stand a chance."

The end of the simulation plays again, as the Ymir bellows in triumph.


	8. GX Godzilla vs Tyrant

Special Episode: GX Godzilla vs. Tyrant

"Hello, and welcome to the season finale of Deadliest Kaiju. As a special treat for you, the most powerful semi-original kaiju will go up against the chimera kaiju from Ultraman Taro."

GX Godzilla, the Super King of the Planet Nabrilllia, will do battle against Tyrant, the beast that defeated the Ultra Brothers and Zoffy.

(GX Godzilla's appearance comes from concept art for the Final-Goji suit. To see it, go to , click Concept Art, then click Final Wars, and it is the fourth Godzilla design.)

GX Godzilla's abilities:

Super Thermonuclear Blast: GX Godzilla can fire a blast of pure radiation from his mouth. This blast is sometimes mistaken for the Spiral Beam because of the red color of this blast.

Super Spiral Beam: GX Godzilla can fire a blast of ultra-pure radiation from his mouth. This blast is also called the Golden Xyston for the blast of gold goes 1200 meters to his targets.

Super Nuclear Pulse: Like the regular Nuclear Pulse, but can cover a range of 100 meters in diameter.

Sharp Spines: GX Godzilla's spines are razor sharp and can cut diamonds in half.

Bone Spine: GX Godzilla has a bone spine on the end of his tail that can also cut through armor.

GX Godzilla's set height: 100 meters

Tyrant's abilities:

Energy Needles: Tyrant can fire a barrage of missile-strength energy needles from his ears.

Flames: Tyrant can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth.

Blinding Gas: When needed, Tyrant can expel a cloud of white gas from his stomach to blind his foes.

Axe: In place of his right hand, Tyrant has a large axe that is capable of delivering massive amounts of damage with a single bow.

Mace: In place of his left hand, Tyrant has a large, spiked mace.

Energy Absorption: Tyrant is capable of absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region.

Tyrant's set height: 110 meters

"Hey Jake," comments Kujo, "If we want to make this a fair fight, we will need to edit the simulation on the computer."

"I agree with you," stated Jake, "So let's ramp up the number of battles."

To make sure neither of these monsters wins by a single lucky blow, there will now be a 5,000 battle simulation for this fight.

"Because of the tweaks we made," explains Jake, "We had to modify the entire computer system for this fight. So let's fire it up and see who is the deadliest."

Scene:

In the heart of New York City, the monster Tyrant was causing mass chaos. As he neared the Empire State Building, a roar was heard behind Tyrant. The chimera looked behind him and spotted GX Godzilla. Both monsters roared at each other, ready for a battle royal.

Both monsters charges at one another, but GX Godzilla spins around and strikes Tyrant with his Bone Spine. Sparks flew from the chimera's neck as Tyrant stumbled back. GX Godzilla charged at the chimera, only for Tyrant to swing his Axe across the great kaiju's chest.

GX Godzilla stumbled back, as Tyrant released a cloud of Blinding Gas. GX Godzilla was unable to see, as Tyrant smacked the great kaiju with his Mace. The great kaiju was sent to the ground by Tyrant with his Mace hand. GX Godzilla tried to get up from the ground, but Tyrant went up and kicked him thirty meters away.

GX Godzilla rolled on to his side and fired his Super Thermonuclear Blast at Tyrant. Unfortunately, Tyrant just opened his second mouth and absorbed the energy blast. As the chimera closed his second mouth, GX Godzilla rose from the ground and turned to his opponent. Tyrant began to fire his Energy Needles at his opponent, but GX Godzilla didn't even faze when he was hit by the attack. Tyrant then unleashed a torrent of flames, but GX Godzilla countered with his Super Thermonuclear Blast, causing the two blasts to cancel each other out.

Tyrant ran up to his opponent, as GX Godzilla did the same. At the last second, Tyrant swung his Axe hand and slashed GX Godzilla's chest. The great kaiju stepped back a little, before bending down. As Tyrant raised his Axe hand, GX Godzilla swung his body upwards and slashed the chimera's body with his Sharp Spines.

Tyrant then went to GX Godzilla's left side and grabbed him. Tyrant placed his Axe hand next to the great beast's throat, with the intent to slash it open. Unfortunately, GX Godzilla sent out his Super Nuclear Pulse attack and sent his opponent into the bay.

Tyrant got up and fired another barrage of his Energy Needles at the great kaiju. Like last time, GX Godzilla was unfazed by the attack. As the attack ended, the great kaiju's spines began to glow red with power. Tyrant sent a second barrage of his Energy Needles at his opponent, as GX Godzilla's spines went from red to gold.

As soon as Tyrant's energy attack ended, GX Godzilla fired his most powerful attack, the Super Spiral Blast, at his opponent. The "Golden Xyston" was nearly to Tyrant when he opened his second mouth to try and absorb it.

Unfortunately, the Super Spiral Blast went straight through the chimera's body and back, causing an explosion to vaporize the twisted kaiju. As flaming pieces of Tyrant fell from the sky, GX Godzilla roared to the heavens in triumph.

With 2648 battles, 50.96% of the wins, GX Godzilla's Super Spiral Blast gave him the win in the simulation. Tyrant got a total of 2352 battles, 49.04% of the wins, with his Axe hand being the most effective of his weapons.

"Well guys," Kujo exclaimed, "I say this is a job well done."

"The fact that Tyrant's most effective weapon was his Axe," explained Matt, "Really surprised me. I guess a powerful kaiju is one that is effective with energy blasts."

"If you ask me," stated Jake, "We are going to need help for the next season."

"True," agreed Kujo, "But that is for another time. Let's go to the interview room for new members of our team."

The end of the simulation starts again, focusing on GX Godzilla as he roared in victory to the heavens.

Season 1: Finished September 28, 2012


End file.
